


Smoke/Mute

by HMSquared



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Present Tense, Snark, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The story of James Porter and how he met Mark Chandar.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 27





	Smoke/Mute

They meet shortly after Rainbow recruitment. The members are scattered around, eating food and making awkward conversation.

James is sitting at a table drinking his third cocktail. He has six stories he always refers to during social functions. No one’s really listening, but he’s too drunk to care.

His black hair is brushed to the side, and it irks him. He pulls it up and looks around.

There’s another guy leaning against the wall. He’s tan, but not obnoxiously so. His brown hair is short and there’s an SAS patch on his jacket.

Their eyes lock for a split second. Turning his head, the mystery man walks back to the snack table. James watches him, fascinated.

His name’s Mark. That’s what Six tells him. He’s surprisingly young too, 29.

They get assigned as defenders for the simulations. That means sharing a bunk. James claims the top immediately, which Mark doesn’t seem to mind.

He doesn’t say much. Their first night in, Mark sits at the metal desk with a box. James watches him work, smirking. He wants to make the new guy squirm.

He balls up a piece of paper and chucks it. Mark doesn’t flinch when the projectile clocks him square in the head. Okay, now he’s intrigued.

They choose call signs the next morning. James picks Smoke, holding a canister between two fingers. They go down the line, introducing themselves and revealing their gadgets.

Mark is the last to go. The metal box is in his hands. He looks at them, frighteningly calm. The box is a signal jammer, it turns out. He glances at Six and thinks.

He calls himself Mute. It’s one word, but enough that James can hear him. His voice is particular, precise.

The rules for the simulations are revealed. They’ll all be wearing vests and using plastic bullets. James grins; finally, something makes sense. Any gadgets with lethal capabilities must be modified. He wrinkles his nose.

Off in the corner, Mark is still calm. He listens to every word and leaves once the meeting is over.

James catches up to him outside. The young Operator looks at him.

“So, Mute. Interesting nickname since you can clearly talk.” It takes him a moment to answer.

“It fits my gadget and personality.” Mark looks at James and tilts his head. “What about you?”

“I don’t smoke or gaslight people, if that’s what you’re implying.” He simply nods.

The first simulation is a bomb. The attackers have a defuser (fake, of course), and the defenders have two bombs to babysit. Each round lasts three minutes.

James pulls on his gas mask. He modified the gas for better density and less lethality. Now it’s basically really thick tear gas.

Mark strolls in. His gas mask is black, matching James’. Two white pieces of tape cover his mouth.

“You sound like Darth Vader.” Once again, no response.

They get paired with two FBI SWAT blokes. They’re both calm and charismatic. The squad falls into a rhythm.

James actually begins to enjoy himself. He banters with Castle and gets a few grins out of Pulse. Mark is the anomaly.

He speaks, but only regarding tactical decisions. His voice is actually normal sounding, not husky or crackly. And weirdest of all, Mark doesn’t seem to mind when the others begin to ignore him.

Towards the end, James finds himself crouched beside the bomb. He’s tried and a little hungry. Lunch feels like an eternity ago.

“James!” A bullet misses his cheek by an inch. There’s a loud thump and Ash falls, unhurt but hit. The buzzer sounds.

Mark is in the doorway, arm still raised. James watches him, stunned.

They don’t talk about it. Not at first. James gets his food and sits down. Ash and Pulse join him.

“Mark, come here!” He reluctantly walks over. “Thanks for saving me, mate.”

“Stop pulling your punches.” Mark walks away, leaving them stunned.

When James returns to the barracks a few hours later, his bunk mate is fast asleep.

The simulations continue. James becomes popular with the other Operators, attacker and defender alike. Everyone starts to become friends, actually. Some of them have history. Others don’t. Rainbow is a melting pot of heroes.

Mark is still quiet. He gets better and better with each match, predicting where people will be. Even Six is impressed.

James tries to be friendly. Mark isn’t rude, but he’s not outgoing either. And since day one, he’s never seen the younger Operator smile.

After six months, Rainbow gets their first real assignment: raiding a drug hideout. The original four and Ash are selected. Everyone’s nervous.

James tweaks the gas. He makes it bright orange so his teammates can watch their step. The lethality is upped ever so slightly, though not enough to kill within five seconds.

The truck ride over is also tense. They chat to lighten the mood. Mark stares straight ahead, listening to every word.

They get out and ready their weapons. Ash mutters something in a language the others don’t speak and they head in.

Mark’s jammers disable the cameras for two minutes. Ash cracks a wall and Pulse scans the area. They rush in, James watching his spacing.

He throws a grenade and one bad guy goes down. Two more come rushing up the stairs and fall to Castle.

There’s a shout, then two. James turns and feels a white pain in his hip. He crumbles, ears ringing. The others begin shouting.

The gunfire stops. A hand finds his, and his eyes slam shut.

When James wakes, he’s in the hospital. The bullet nicked an artery, but Pulse stabilized him at the scene. He’ll be back on his feet within a month or two.

Everything’s still a little fuzzy. But right before he falls asleep, James swears he sees Mark in the doorway.

He awakens to flowers on the bedside table. They’re orchids, blue. James grabs the card and opens it.

_ It was weird to see you not talk. Now I get your quips. _

He grins. Mark.

The young Operator walks in an hour later. James is eating his lunch, a meat and salad combo. Mark sits down, looking surprisingly awkward.

“Good to see you awake.” He nods.

“Yeah. A thing of miracles, huh?” James takes another bite and gestures to the flowers. “Thanks for those.”

“No problem.”

“For a guy who doesn’t talk, you make good conversation.” Mark shrugs.

James grows tired as he eats. Once the salad goes down, he pushes the plate aside. Mark’s chair has scooted closer.

“Tired?” He nods and Mark squeezes his hand. It feels so familiar.

James finds himself back outside, stuck on the ground. Pulse is kneeling over him, scanner in hand.

Mark’s next to him, holding his hand. He looks worried under the mask, which is surprising. And he feels comforting.

When he wakes up, James smiles. Forcing himself out of bed, he limps down the hallway.

It’s the middle of the night. Mark’s asleep in bed, the covers pulled tight. The top bunk is also made.

James kneels (wincing) and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. He’s gone when Mark stirs.

There’s another note at his bedside. James opens it to find more of Mark’s handwriting.

_ Do you always fall for younger guys? _

The tone bothers him. James thinks back to their time together and realizes what’s wrong. At least, what he thinks is wrong.

“You’re always the youngest in the room, huh?” Mark jumps at the sound of his voice. James is in the doorway. The barracks are otherwise empty, everyone else busy training.

“Yes. And people love taking advantage of that.” James frowns, causing a shake of the head. “Not what you’re thinking.”

“Okay.” He remains still, not sure what to say. Mark is silent as usual. “You know, I really appreciate it.”

“Appreciate what?”

“The flowers and concern.” James tilts his head to the side, swirling in uncertainty. He’s had this feeling since the day they met, he just never put a name to it.

“You’re welcome.” They both stand there awkwardly. Then the older’s tongue slips.

“I love you.” It’s hushed and slurred, and he catches it a second too late. Mark’s eyes widen in shock as James internally curses himself out.

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Why the hell would I do that?” James is suddenly angry. Mark’s eyes flash for a split second, then his tone darkens.

“I don’t know, mate. Maybe cause you’re an idiot?”

“What did you just call me?” They’re getting closer and closer to one another, noses inches apart. Before either man can stop, their hearts crescendo and they lash out.

Mark’s hands hit James’ hair first. He holds him in a tight kiss, pressing with every ounce of weight he has. And the older man just stands there, lightly pressing back.

They break apart, and Mark shakes his head.

“Sorry.”

“For what? The kiss or the fake argument?” And suddenly they’re both laughing, shaking their heads. For the first time, James sees Mark’s smile. It’s a damn beautiful one, and he never wants it to fade.


End file.
